Innocence Love (Traduction)
by Timeye
Summary: Au beau milieu de la nuit, Hevlaska reçoit la visite inattendue d'Allen qui lui confie la question muette qui le ronge depuis des jours "Qu'arrivera-t-il à l'Innocence une fois la guerre finie ?"... autrement dit "Qu'arrivera-t-il si mon Innocence me laisse une fois de plus?" TRADUCTION de"Innocence Love" de Daruku Janubu
**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de DGM appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino et cette histoire appartient à Daruku Janubu dont j'ai acquis l'autorisation de traduction (je possède la traduction)**

* * *

 **Lien vers la fanfiction originale (enlever les *):** * *fiction.n*et/s/50*56136/1/Innocent-love

* * *

 **/!\ /!\ /!\** Le pronom "it" n'ayant aucun équivalent en français,  l'innocence est tantôt repris par le pronom "elle" ou "il" en cas de référence à Crown Clown **/!\ /!\ /!\**

* * *

 **Innocence Love (Traduction)**

 _Traduit par Timeye_

Hevlaska se reposait paisiblement dans sa « chambre », au sein du nouveau QG. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour s'y habituer. Parfois, elle se sentait un peu nostalgique, après tout, elle avait vécu des décennies au fond de la vielle tour aux allures de châteaux mais au final, tant qu'elle avait sa famille et ses amis près d'elle, elle pouvait faire face.

Comme elle se reposait, Hevlaska pouvait entendre les pièces d'innocences lui chanter de douces berceuses afin de l'aider à prendre sommeil. Les entendre était agréable elles la réconfortaient, la rendant totalement sereine. C'était l'un des points positifs qu'octroyait sa catégorie d'exorciste. Son innocence lui permettait d'entendre les voix de ses fragments confrères et d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle était la seule à en avoir connaissance. C'était un privilège seulement octroyé par les saints fragments à ceux qui avaient été élus. Seuls ceux qu'ils aimaient. En devenant l'étrange créature qu'elle était, Hevlaska pensait avoir payé le digne prix pour acquérir ce sentiment. C'était si simple mais tellement puissant. Elle aimait être aimée.

Un son la sortit de ses pensées oniriques. Elle leva doucement la tête, se demandant qui pouvait venir la voir au beau milieu de la nuit. L'élévateur descendait tandis qu'elle s'adressa gentiment à son passager. « Komui ? Est-ce toi ? »

Il n'y eu pas de réponse cependant, elle devina vite qu'il ne s'agissait pas du superviseur, sentant la présence d'une innocence à bord. Elle entendit son chant et reconnut le conciliateur venu lui rendre visite. Néanmoins, elle en fut très surprise.

Une fois l'élévateur atterrit, l'exorciste qu'il transportait se montra.

« Pardon d'interrompre ton repos, Hevlaska » dit-il avec un sourire désolé

Elle rapprocha sa tête du jeune garçon « Allen Walker, nous sommes au beau milieu de la nuit… Comment as-tu pu te rendre seul ici ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment. Elle n'avait pas réellement fait attention à sa présence, après tout, elle aimait le son de son innocence au stade critique.

« J'ai dû attendre qu'il soit assez tard… Link ne m'aurait pas laissé y aller seul s'il était encore conscient » lui raconta-t-il d'un sourire malicieux traduisant son plaisir à fuir l'inspecteur. « J'espérais pouvoir parler un peu avec toi… pour te demander quelque chose. »

« Je vois. Eh bien, comment puis-je t'aider ? » Elle savait qu'elle devrait dire au garçon de repartir ce dernier avait déjà de gros problèmes avec Central, et si l'inspecteur faisait un rapport pour avoir échappé à sa supervision, ils pourraient vraiment le traiter d'hérétique. Cependant, Allen Walker n'était pas de ceux qui agissaient sans raison. Si l'enfant était devenu ici, prenant tant de risque, cela signifiait qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à dire. Et, le fait que ce quelque chose semblait rendre la voix de son innocence nerveuse, l'avait convaincue de l'autoriser à rester.

Allen fixait honteusement ses pieds, cherchant un moyen d'exprimer la raison de sa venue cependant, n'ayant pas réellement réfléchi à un moyen d'aborder le sujet de façon délicate, il songea que le mieux fut de simplement dire la vérité.

« Hevlaska… as-tu déjà songé au sort des innocences une fois la guerre finie ? » demanda-il nonchalamment comme s'il lui demandait si elle pensait qu'il pleuvrait demain.

Sa question la ramena un peu à elle. C'était une chose vraiment étrange à demander. En fait, personne ne l'avait jamais fait.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda-t-elle lentement. La confusion dans sa voix était évidente.

« J'y réfléchissais juste… L'innocence existe pour battre le Comte et apporter la paix dans le monde… Donc, que penses-tu qu'il lui arrivera une fois le Comte et ses serviteurs partis ? » Allen commença à montrer des signes évidents de stress et de nervosité alors qu'il tentait de mieux s'expliquer. Sa main droite semblait jouer avec le bord de sa chemise.

« C'est une question inhabituelle à poser. » confessa-t-elle. Par le passé, elle s'était elle-même interrogée une fois ou deux, bien sûr en tant que gardienne de ces fragments, c'était naturel. Mais personne d'autre ne lui avait demandé ça avant. « Je n'ai jamais pensé que quelqu'un me poserait cette question, encore moins un exorciste »

Ce fut son tour d'être confus.

« Normalement, les gens ne pensent même pas à ce qui arrivera à la fin d'une guerre. Puisque cela signifierait qu'ils pensent qu'elle se termine. » expliqua-t-elle. « Allen Walker, penses-tu que cette guerre prendra bientôt fin ? » Elle fixait son visage à la recherche d'une réponse.

Il eut quelque chose, une étincelle dans les yeux d'Allen. De la détermination peut-être? Alors que sa main droite toucha le côté gauche de sa poitrine, par-dessus sa chemise de nuit, il ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir.

« Je ne sais pas si cette guerre prendra bientôt fin… Tout ce que je sais vraiment est que je donnerais mon maximum pour. » répondit-il mais sa voix semblait incertaine malgré la détermination dans son regard. « C'est pourquoi je voulais savoir…ce qui arrivera à Crown Clown quand ce sera terminé ? »

Hevlaska était incertaine des réelles motivations d'Allen derrière cette question, mais décida de donner son opinion au garçon, visiblement perdu.

« L'innocence est une substance divine qui – comme tu l'as dit- existe pour protéger le monde du Comte et de ses sbires. Son principal but est de le battre. Je ne suis pas sure de ce qui peut se passer une fois cette mission accomplie, cependant, il est fortement probable qu'elle retournera à sa place le moment venu. » répondit-elle avec un soupçon de tristesse. « C'est le pouvoir de Dieu après tout, un cadeau pour qu'avec, l'on puisse se protéger une fois que ce sera fini, il se peut que qu'elle retourne à Lui. » Elle se sentait triste car il lui serait difficile de dire _au revoir_ à ces fragments qu'elle gardait en elle depuis si longtemps, ce sera comme perdre une partie d'elle-même. « Le Cœur appellera surement les autres morceaux à s'unifier une fois de plus. »

Allen baissa la tête et regarda de nouveau ses pieds.

« Ma réponse te déçoit-elle ? » demanda-elle, un peu inquiète de la réaction de l'exorciste. Le garçon secoua la tête et la regarda une fois de plus un sourire sur son visage, seulement il s'agissait réellement d'un sourire triste.

« Non » répondit le garçon. « En fait, je songeais moi-même en ce sens. » Elle vit la manière dont la main d'Allen se resserra sur la poitrine vêtue du garçon. « Je suppose qu'il s'agit de l'unique chemin dont les choses iront »

Hevlaska n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre tant de chagrin dans la voix d'une personne, et voulut interroger l'enfant sur ce qui n'allait pas, mais fort heureusement, il continua à parler.

« Hev… tu sais que la seule raison pour laquelle je suis encore en vie est Crown Clown, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Elle le savait. Komui l'avait tenu informer de ce qui était arrivé aux conciliateurs, et récemment, davantage à propos de l'enfant. « Un Noah a fait un trou dans mon cœur, et j'ai été laissé pour mort dans les forêts de Chine. Mon innocence, même si je pensais qu'elle était brisée, m'a encore sauvée… un morceau a recouvert le trou et est devenu une partie de mon cœur. » Bien qu'il l'ignorait, c'était aussi la raison pour laquelle son innocence tentait de résonner à travers la totalité du cœur du garçon.

C'est alors qu'Hevlaska comprit ce qu'il insinuait. Le cœur d'Allen Walker fonctionnait uniquement à cause de ce morceau d'innocence. Ce fragment était devenu sa ligne de vie. En y pensant, c'était étrange. L'innocence de type parasite se nourrissait de la vie de son conciliateur, la rendant plus courte à chaque moment passé ensemble cependant, si Allen Walker perdait une fois de plus son innocence, sa vie prendrait fin. D'une manière ou d'une autre, pour lui, il s'agissait d'une condamnation à mort. Elle pouvait comprendre ce sentiment. Elle ressentait la même chose. L'unique raison pour laquelle elle était encore en vie était à cause de l'innocence.

« Es-tu effrayé ? » demanda-t-elle par curiosité. Elle avait eu peur mais elle avait lutté des années avec ça, cependant Allen était encore un enfant, un nouveau-né comparé à une jeune vie, porter un tel poids devaitt être insupportable.

« Je suppose que je ne serais pas humain si je ne l'étais pas » répondit-il avec honnêté. Puis, il ajouta autre chose qu'auparavant, jamais Hevlaska n'avait entendu de la part d'un exorciste. « Mais je n'y peux rien si je me sens aussi mal, après tout, Crown Clown a toutes les raisons de me haïr »

Elle haleta à ses mots. Jusqu'à maintenant, certains exorcistes avaient toujours prétendus haïr leur innocence. C'était la première fois qu'un d'eux se souciait d'être détesté par elle. Ce soir, l'enfant était certainement capable de débiter d'autres déclarations saugrenues.

« Pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas me laisser ? » déclara-t-il, sa main frottant son bras droit, de l'épaule à l'estomac. « Sachant ce que je vais devenir… pourquoi ne me laisserait-il pas…seul… »

Hev pensait connaître ce qui se dissimulait sous ces habits. Si elle avait raison, il s'agissait d'une horrible cicatrice qui serait, à jamais, la preuve que la lame de son innocence avait usé de son pouvoir contre son corps. Se pouvait-il qu'Allen croyait que l'attaque de sa propre innocence fut le signe qu'elle le détestait ? De plus, c'était la première fois qu'une innocence se retournait contre son hôte sans autorisation.

Cette situation avait également amené beaucoup de personnes à commencer à croire qu'Allen devenait, en effet, le Quatorzième Noah. Tous ces ténèbres présents en lui aurait été suffisant pour causer la rage de sa propre innocence. Elle pouvait aisément imaginer ce que l'on pouvait éprouver en se faisant attaquer par son propre partenaire davantage en étant du type parasite. C'était comme être rejeté par son propre corps.

« Tu sais, j'ignore réellement si je survivrais jusqu'à la fin de cette guerre. » Sa voix la réveilla de ses pensées. « Je sais juste que je me battrais pour l'atteindre… Mort ou vivant, ce qui n'est pas certain, je ne m'arrêtais pas jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. » Sa voix tentait de ne pas se fissurer « J'espère juste que mon innocence ne me quittera pas avant la fin… Penses-tu… penses-tu qu'elle pourrait me supporter un peu plus longtemps ? » Elle put voir les larmes se former au coin de ses yeux lorsqu'il leva la tête vers elle. Il avait peur, très peur, mais non pas de mourir.

Hevlaska sentit un étrange sentiment poindre dans sa poitrine. Allen Walker n'était pas effrayé par la mort, s'il était alors il n'aurait pas pu être un exorciste. Ce qui l'effrayait était de mourir seul. Mourir sans raison, en étant abandonné par l'innocence pour laquelle il avait tant lutté afin de la récupérer. Cet enfant avait peur qu'une entité qui l'avait choisi, sans lui laisser le choix, puisse l'abandonner à cause d'une autre entité qui avait, de la même manière, trouvé un chemin en lui. Au final, Allen n'avait eu le choix ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre côté.

« Allen Walker… » murmura-t-elle. De son point de vue, il semblait si faible. Il était très fatigué certainement était-il resté éveiller des nuits durant, s'interrogeant dans l'obscurité sur son sort. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le réconforter. Cependant, elle n'avait pas réellement voulu lui donner de faux espoirs, Allen n'en n'avait pas besoin. C'est pourquoi elle jugea que seule la propre innocence de l'exorciste pouvait le réconforter.

Utilisant ses membres tentaculaires, elle le souleva de la plate-forme de l'élévateur, comme elle avait jadis fait, du temps de leur première rencontre.

« Hev ?! » l'interpella-t-il, confus par ses actions.

« Chut, mon petit » répondit-elle, comme si elle s'adressait à un petit garçon. « Je vais demander à ton innocence, donc reste calme. » Lorsqu'il entendit sa voix, il commença à se détendre. Si elle pouvait l'aider à dissiper les doutes de son esprit, il serait capable de passer outre cet incident et continuer à avancer de l'avant comme il en avait désespérément besoin.

Elle avait toujours senti une grande connexion en le touchant. C'était vraiment unique. Allen était bien plus spécial que n'importe quel autre exorciste. Il était le premier enfant né avec une innocence. Les autres, même de types parasites comme elle, étaient devenus des exorcistes en entrant en contact avec un fragment au cours de leur vie. Allen, cependant, avait été choisi avant qu'il ne soit techniquement vivant, et son innocence serait était destiné à être 'le destructeur du temps'. Une innocence unique pour un conciliateur unique.

Elle le tint près d'elle puis, gentiment, elle ramena son front au sien. Il se détendit totalement face à cette familière intrusion. Elle le sondait.

« 100%... 120%... 150%... 189% » récita-t-elle surprise par son niveau de synchronisation il était bien plus élevé que celui qu'il avait lors de la première fois où il était rentré dans le mode critique. Avec 1% supplémentaire, l'enfant aurait été au même niveau que d'autres maréchaux. Avec 10% supplémentaires, personne n'aurait pu nier son droit d'être promu, y compris Leverrier. Le Pape lui-même l'aurait demandé.

Cependant il y avait un hic, une fine couche empêchait l'innocence de progresser. C'était un mélange de peur et de doutes qui bloquait son ascension vers le niveau de maréchal, mais sous cette couche, se cachait quelque chose de plus effrayant. C'était glacial, de plus, une sinistre atmosphère grandissante l'entourait, rendant l'innocence nerveuse. Hevlaska la sentait proche de l'essence de la matière noire. Pouvait-ce être la présence du Noah ? Elle se concentra alors sur l'innocence qui tentait – presque désespérément – de lui transmettre un message.

« Il est désolé » marmonna-t-elle _(_ _ **NdT :**_ _« Il » fait référence à Crown Clown)_

« Ah ? » Allen ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder.

« Ton innocence, elle dit qu'elle est désolée » Le garçon la fixa, réclamant silencieux la suite. « Elle voulait te dire depuis un long moment qu'elle était désolée pour toutes les fois où elle t'avait fait souffrir lorsque tu étais petit » Elle tentait de traduire, en de cohérentes pensées, le chant du fragment. « Elle est également désolée pour la fois où elle s'était brisée et t'avait laissé, seul » Allen la fixait intensément tout en l'écoutant. « Mais plus que tout, elle est désolée de t'avoir fait douté de toi-même. »

Des larmes s'écoulèrent lentement du visage d'Allen il avait payé tant d'attention à l'autre exorciste qu'il avait arrêté de les refouler. Elles tombèrent silencieusement tandis qu'il écouta ce qu'il y avait besoin d'être dit.

« Il ne voulait pas te blesser. Il te demande pardon pour son erreur. Crown Clown souhaitait te protéger de l'attaque ennemi, et il n'a pas réaliser que cela te blesserait à la place. » Elle regarda le garçon, l'innocence l'utilisait comme médiatrice. « Il t'aime » C'était le plus fort message qu'il voulait lui transmettre. « Il t'aimait avant que tu ne naisses et t'aimeras même après la mort. »

Le garçon commença à trembler et silencieusement sanglota. C'était beaucoup trop. Bien plus à quoi il s'attendait sur les pensées de son innocence à son égard. Il se sentait...heureux.

« Allen Walker, tu es venu ici et tu m'as demandé ce que je pensais qu'il arriverait aux innocences à la fin de cette guerre. Je n'ai pas vraiment pas la réponse. Cependant, je sais ceci : ton innocence ne te laissera jamais seul. Peu importe ce qu'il t'arrive, cette innocence veut rester à tes côtés. Où que tu ailles, elle souhaite y aller également. »

Allen hocha la tête à ses mots, incapable d'arrêter de pleurer alors qu'il souriait. « C'est pourquoi il voulait te dire qu'il te parlait et qu'il souhaitait que tu puisses l'entendre s'excuser et que tu puisses l'entendre te dire tous les mots réconfortants dont tu as besoin; mais ce n'est pas chose aisé à faire. »

Elle le vit se battre pour tenter vainement de se contrôler. Elle le tint patiemment car il était vraiment nécessaire pour lui qu'il libère son esprit.

« Il chante » fut la première chose qu'il dit dès qu'il fut capable de reparler. Elle en était surprise. « La chanson... est-ce...est-ce la voix de Crown Clown Hevlaska ? » Il avait fermé les yeux à l'entente de la mélodie qui résonnait dans son coeur.

« Tu- Tu l'entends ? » dit-elle surprise : personne n'avait entendu la voix d'une innocence auparavant.

L'enfant acquiesça doucement. « C'est doux... et je ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il essaye de dire... habituellement, il s'agit de simples murmures au fond de mon esprit... maintenant, c'est plus audible. » Allen était définitivement quelqu'un vraiment unique. Elle fut si surprise qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de demander.

« Allen Walker, aimes-tu ton innocence ? »

Le garçon la regarda puis sourit alors que quelques gouttes continuèrent leur descente.

« Bien sur. Je l'aime au même titre que j'aime Lenalee... que j'aime Lavi... que j'aime Komui-san... que j'aime tous mes amis, ma famille, même Bakanda...au même titre que j'aime Mana et tous les Akumas » répondit-il d'une voix joyeuse bien qu'un peu fatigué. « Et au même titre que je t'aime aussi, Hevlaska. »

C'est pourquoi il était si spécial. Allen Walker dont la vie était une horrible succession de terribles événements, avait été choisi pour avoir dans son cœur, beaucoup d'amour à transmettre à un monde qui ne l'aimait pas en retour. Allen était un enfant né pour aimer et son innocence l'aimait pour cette raison et bien plus encore. Hev ressentait ce sentiment au fond d'elle-même : ce garçon était réellement capable d'être l'Espoir que tous attendaient. Car pour un enfant mal-aimé, c'était un miracle de toujours apprendre à aimer : n'importe quel autre garçon serait devenu amer et plein de ressentiment.

Et c'est cela qu'il avait réveillé en elle. Au out du compte, ce dont il avait vraiment besoin. Il avait besoin de se sentir aimé, tout le monde en avait besoin parfois, peu importe la manière. Juste sentir que toute chose que l'on entreprend est dign de nos efforts.

Guidée par ce sentiment, elle fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis la perte de sa forme humaine. Elle apporta le corps de l'enfant près du sien, et usant de ses tentacules, elle le berça doucement, d'un côté à un autre, comme s'il s'agissait d'un petit bébé.

Il la fixa avec surprise mais il se laissa très vite hypnotisé par la musique qui atteignait ses oreilles. Crown Clown chantait une berceuse pour l'endormir. Ses paupières devinrent lourdes alors qu'il luttait pour rester éveiller.

« Hev... » dit-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller... »

« Chut, enfant » lui murmura-t-elle calmement. « Tout ira bien. Écoute ton innocence, elle sait que tu en as besoin. Détends-toi, chaque âme a besoin de se reposer de temps à autre. » rajouta-elle alors qu'il cessa de gigoter.

Le garçon poussa un profond soupir puis sourit avant d'abandonner sa futile bataille pour finalement s'assoupir dans ses « bras » après tant de jours de nuits troublées. Elle continua de le balancer un moment tout en payant une attention particulière à la mélodie que chantait l'innocence. Elle était heureuse de voir que le fragment avait finalement trouvé une parfaite synchronisation avec le cœur de l'enfant. Elle sourit puis tourna lentement la tête du côté de la pièce.

« Il est déjà endormi. Tu peux sortir de là Komui. »

Le superviseur s'avança de derrière la porte et était désormais visible.

« Je suis désoler de t'interrompre Hev. En recevant le signal indiquant que quelqu'un s'était introduit ici, je me suis inquiéter et je suis venu. Mais puisque l'élévateur était pris, j'ai du utiliser l'escalier. » expliqua-t-il en essayant de maîtriser as voix pour ne pas réveiller l'exorciste somnolant. Il regarda tendrement le garçon qui se tenait dans les « bras » de l'autre exorciste. « Je ne pensais que ça pouvait être ça qui le troublait. Je commençais à m'inquiéter à propos de son manque évident de sommeil.»

Hevlaska acquiesça lentement.

« Allen Walker est un important exorciste et a une connexion avec son innocence qui dépasse de loin toutes les attentes. » dit-elle en dégageant une mèche du visage d'Allen à l'aide de l'un des membres. « Nous sommes chanceux qu'il soit venu à nous. Et beaucoup plus chanceux qu'il soit si investi dans sa mission. »

Komui acquiesça puis fronça les sourcils.

« Cependant, le prix qu'il paye pour ça est plus important que je ne souhaiterait qu'il soit. » Il se rapprocha d'eux en parlant. « Hev, penses-tu qu'Allen mourra si son innocence disparaît ? »

« J'ai peur que cela soit probable. » confessa-t-elle

« Je vois » Komui fixa le sol pendant un moment puis se ragaillardi à nouveau. « Hehe, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de l'aider si cela arrive »

« Même si tu n'en trouves pas » dit-elle pour retrouver son attention « Crown Clown le fera »

« Aussi longtemps que l'humain n'est pas détruit, l'innocence viendra à son secours, puisque la réelle force provient de la détermination et de l'amour du cœur humain. » récita-t-il en souriant. « Lenalee l'a entendu dire ça dans l'arc. Allen est vraiment unique, c'est certain. Il nous apporte à tous de l'espoir et de la force. Parfois, j'en oublie même qu'il n'a que seize ans... Je suppose que nous pouvons remettre notre futur en ses mains. » Il sourit d'une manière fraternel avant d'ajouter « Mais nous sommes ceux qui lui tiendront la main jusquà la toute fin, n'est-ce pas Hev ? »

Elle acquiesça en guise de réponse.

« Bien, je ferais mieux de le ramener à sa chambre » déclara-t-il et Hevlaska lentement mouva l'enfant endormi dans ses bras. « Nous ne voulons pas que l'inspecteur le remarque, correct ? Oh, et je dirais à Jerry de le nourrir davantage. Ces derniers jours lui ont causé du tort, il est trop mince pour mes liens » dit-il en rigolant doucement tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'en aller, la porte s'ouvrit et l'inspecteur Howard Link pénétra dans la pièce. Komui fixa nerveusement la face stoïque de l'inspecteur.

Le jeune homme vint vers Komui, prit gentiment la charge des mains du superviseur puis se tourna pour partir. Komui s'inquiéta de ce que pourrait dire l'inspecteur à propos de la petite escapade d'Allen.

« Inspecteur, à propos du fait qu'Allen soit venu ici ce soir... » commença-t-il. « S'il vous plaît, n- »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Superviseur Lee. » dit l'inspecteur d'une voix indifférente en fixant le superviseur. « Allen Walker est resté toute la nuit dans sa chambre, dormant paisiblement après environ une semaine et demie d'insomnies. Je n'ai, pour ma part, rien de crucial à reporter à mes supérieurs. J'espère que vous comprendrez, bonne nuit. » Sur ce, l'inspecteur partit.

Komui sourit puis se retourna vers Hevlaska.

« Es-u sur qu'il ira bien ? » demanda-elle

« Oui » répondit-il « Aussi sérieux semble-t-il, Link peut parfois se montrer sympathique. Et quand il s'agit d'Allen, l'inspecteur semble avoir un point faible. » En un sourire, il ajouta « C'est impossible de ne pas aimer ce garçon »

… _Je ne cesserais jamais de prier._

 _Oh s'il te plaît, montre à cet enfant ce qu'est l'amour._

 _S'il te plaît, baise ses mains que tu tiens._

* * *

 **Thank you so much for supporting me ! Thanks for the reading~**

* * *

 **NdT: (1)** Me voici de retour avec une traduction pour changer, dont j'ai acquis les "droits" à l'aube de l'année 2015. Depuis elle se baladait entre les dossiers de mon PC

 **(2)** Pour vous donner une idée de grandeur, j'ai rédigé neuf pages words pour traduire cet "one-shot"

 **(3)** Je conseille vivement de lire la version originale car la traduction entraîne la perte de certaines subtilités du textes (j'ai essayé au mieux de les retranscrire)

* * *

 **Timeye~**


End file.
